


Words can hurt more than any physical damage.

by saturn_934



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_934/pseuds/saturn_934
Summary: Request by Droth: "Can you do one where Peter is Clint and Laura's bio child and him and Cooper are twins. Peter and Cooper get into a fight and both say something that hurts the other's feelings. Clint and Laura talk to each of the two to find out what happened. At the end, Peter and Cooper apologize to each other."So, there it is, sweetie! Hope you like it
Relationships: Cooper Barton & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Words can hurt more than any physical damage.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Droth).



> I changed a few things and wrote in a way that i feel comfortable with and that i really liked. Hope you like it as much as I did!  
> Btw, if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry about it, but english is not my first language and I'm still learning!  
> And, if you guys have any requests, please, feel free to share them with me and I'll for sure try to do them!  
> Lot's of love ❤️❤️

Brothers fight, you know? They fight a lot. But sometimes, those fights can end up pretty bad, and I'm not talking about someone ending up with a dark eye or stuff, no. I'm talking about someone ending up feeling like shit, crying and just wanting to be hold by their parents. Yeah, that's what happened with us, Cooper my older (just for 30 minutes) twin brother and I.

The thing is, the fight only happened because i saw Cooper drinking with his friend, and we're only fifteen years old but he was mad, really mad...and drunk.

\- Cooper, please, just listen to me! - I shouted- You're fifteen! For fuck's sake, Cooper! You are drunk, while our parents are out, thinking that you and I are okay and you know what!? We're supposed to be fucking okay! 

\- Shut up, Peter! I can't with your stupid drama anymore, man! I can't, holy shit. I just had a couple drinks, I'm fine!

\- It is not the first time and i know it, Cooper.

In fact, i knew that he's been drinking for the last couple weeks, and i was worried, i wanted to help him and...fuck, i just wanted him to be okay.

\- So what, Peter?! I've been drinking and it's none of your fucking business, bro!

He laughed, but he was angry, he was mad.

\- Cooper, please, dude...just stop doing it, it is not good for y-

\- You don't know shit about what is good for me, Peter! You're jealous, you're just acting like a little bitch now because you're jealous that I'm starting to make friends and to actually have a fucking life while you just stay playing Lego's with Ned! You can't take the fact that I'm growing up and that I don't need you anymore, Peter. But I don't need you, I don't need you to take care of me, or to be with me 24/7 like you always did. I'm tired of having you following me everywhere i go, you're like a pain on my ass. I'm growing up and starting to have my own life, Peter...you should too, bro. 

Yep, that hurt like hell.

And for a few minutes, i just stayed there, absorbing his words and feeling like he just punched me, with all his strength on my heart.  
Tears blurred my vision and i nodded, laughing softly.

\- Sorry, i never...-I gulped and sighed- never knew that you felt like this. I'm sorry.

And when i looked at him, I saw the guilty that his eyes carried.

\- Pete, shit I'm sor-

\- I'm just... it's okay, Cooper, it's okay. - I smiled softly, holding my tears back- It's okay... I'm going to my room.

\- Peter, wait, please..

\- You're drunk, bro, just go take a shower and try to rest, okay? 

And with this, i went to my room's direction.  
Locking the door, I looked around my room and then, I fell on the floor, putting my hands over my mouth to cover the sobs that were coming out.  
How could something so simple, like words, hurt so, so bad?  
.  
.  
.  
Next day  
.  
.  
.

\- Cooper? Hey sweetie.

\- Mom...?

I opened my eyes and yawned. When i sat on the bed, the memories of last night started to coming back and i felt like shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Peter.

\- Peter. Where's Pete? 

I looked at my mom and she raised her eyebrows.

\- I guess he's sleeping yet, your dad is finishing the breakfast and i went here to wake you guys up. 

I got on my feet and just started running to my brother's room.

\- Cooper! 

Mom called me and i ignored.

\- Pete? Peter, please, I'm so sorry for last night, little brother. Please, open the door, hm? I'm so sorry.

Silence, that's all I could hear coming from the other side of the door.

\- Son? What's happening?

I looked at my mom and now, my dad too.  
I sighed and knocked the door again.

\- I fucked up, that's what happened. Peter? Please, just let me talk with you.

A few minutes later, the door opened and there was Peter, his eyes were so red, the clear sign that he cried a lot.

\- What do you want, Cooper? 

\- Okay, please one of you explain what's happening now!

Peter and I looked at each other and i started talking:

\- I was drunk last night, I've been drinking the last couple weeks, and I fought with Peter, said a lot of shit and acted like a shitty and irresponsible brother. And I'm sorry, you're listening to me? I'm sorry, Pete. I love you, shit you're the most important person in my life, Pete. I didn't want to hurt you, okay? I'm sorry...

\- You were drunk!? What the hell? 

\- We're going to talk a lot about this later, kid!

I heard our parents saying, but the only thing that i could really focus was on my brother. Who was looking at me with tears on his eyes, looking so, so hurt.

\- Pete, please..

And then, he basically jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly, so, so tightly.

\- I forgive you, Coop.. it's okay. But please, never say something like that again, i felt like shit and i was so sorry about bothering you all those years and just...-he was crying. Oh shit, he was crying- I'm so sorry.

\- No, no, no Pete. Hey, hey sweetie look at me, hm? It was not your fault, at all. I love you and i love having you around me. You're my little brother and i need you, okay? I need you and i want you, so, so much.

\- I'm sorry, Coop..

He sobbed and i held him closer.

\- Shh, it's not you're fault. It's okay, just breathe.

I kissed the top of his head and smiled softly.

\- I love you, okay? 

He nodded and i cleaned the tears falling over his cheek.

\- Love you too.

\- My babies...

\- You're crying, Clint? 

Peter and I looked at them.

\- I'm... they're just so cute, Laura! Our babies.

And we laughed, Peter, mom and I, we just laughed at our dad who was crying because of that. Mom hugged him and looked at us.

\- Come to eat in a few minutes, okay? And later we can talk about all of this.

I nodded and them walked away.

\- You really forgive me, little brother?

\- I do, Coop, I do.

He hugged me so tightly and i smiled, holding him closer.

\- I promise i will never do this again, ok? Screw the new friends, you're my best friend and while i have you, that's the best i could ask for.


End file.
